1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to end cutters wherein loose blades can be driven by a dedicated cam disc located in a plane of the blade and coupled to the drive device.
2. Description of Background Art
End cutters are disclosed in DE 27 45 114 C2. These known end cutters, which are particularly suitable for cutting through cables, have two flat loose blades which are located one on top of the other which can rotate about a common rotation shaft and can be driven by means of a drive device. The drive device contains a piston which is arranged in a bushing which is acted on by pressure fluid. Each of the loose blades is connected in an articulated manner to the piston via a toggle lever.
DE 33 02 875 C2 furthermore discloses shears for splitting material in the form of ropes which are to be cut. In this case, only one blade of the shears is constructed as a loose blade, while the other blade of the shears is a fixed blade. The fixed blade is firmly mounted on a retaining lever on which a pivoting lever is articulated in order to drive the loose blade with the aid of a ratchet, whose pawl engages in a toothed rim on the circumference of the loose blade. The pawl can also engage in a ratchet pinion, which for its part drives the loose blade.